


Alkoholmentes

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: #NASUBARU_WEEKVegyük elő a gyűlölt matekot, és adjuk össze az alábbi kifejezéseket: Royz + Alkohol. Viszont Kuina sajna nem vehet részt ebben a csodálatos egyesülésben, így rá hárul a csapat hazacipelése, különösképp Subarué.





	Alkoholmentes

Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy mégis miért kell ezeknek minden este segg részegre inniuk magukat. Ez alatt pedig tényleg azt az állapotot értem, amikor a legjobb haverját az illető a saját anyjával keveri össze. Tapasztalatból beszélek.  
Általában Koudai szokott józan maradni, mert nem nagyon bírja az alkoholt. Viszont úgyis olyan ritkán látni őt piával a kezében, valakinek fel kellett áldoznia magát a mentes üdítők oltárán. Na, ki volt az a szerencsétlen? Persze, hogy én. Mert Kuina mindig iszik, megérdemel egy szabad napot! Aztán nesze, narancslé, idd ezt, amíg mi jól berúgunk. Köszönöm srácok, rátok mindig számíthatok!  
Természetesen Koudai már totál kész van, legnagyobb örömét jelenleg épp Tomoya szájának vizslatásában leli. Pedig még csak pár pohárral ivott meg! Végül is, róla beszélünk, még mindig jobb, mint ha vetkőzni kezdene. Akkor már magyarázkodhatok, hogy ennek a vörös hajú nőnek miért van a lába között két krumpli meg egy kolbász. A basszusgitáros egészen addig képes fenntartani az ártatlan, jókislány szerepét, ameddig nem szólal meg. Alapból nincs túl magas hangja, amelyre még a cigaretta is rátesz jó pár lapáttal. Sok első találkozásnak lesz így pofára esés a vége, főleg, mikor randira akarják hívni az ismeretlen vörös „hölgyet”.  
Na, remek, most már Subaru is bújni akar. Méghozzá kihez máshoz, mint hozzám? Azt hiszem ideje lenne hazadobni a csapatot.  
Tomoyára nézek. Körülbelül ugyanannyit ivott, mint Koudai, csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy ő jobban bírja a piát. Még nem lehet annyira kiütve. De akkor miért engedi a csókolózást? Persze, nem szokta elutasítani az aranyos srácokat, józanon pláne. Így már minden érthető. Ilyenkor szoktam elgondolkozni, mégis hová kerültem. Royz. A homoszexualitás olvasztótégelye, a fanservice édenkertje.  
– Rendben lesztek? – kérdezem, ahogy dobosunk felnyalábolja a kótyagos, de továbbra is ragaszkodó basszerost. Csak vigyorogva bólint egyet és kivezeti Koudait a bárból. Ezek szerint Subaruról nekem kell gondoskodnom. Legalább Kazuki eljött volna! A mai szabadnapon inkább hazament a szüleihez, így rá, ha akarnék sem tudnék számítani.  
– Hé! – Óvatosan lököm meg énekesünk vállát. A feje az asztalra borulva, homlokát az alkarján támasztja meg. Lassan felnéz, majd próbál rám fókuszálni, ami láthatólag nem megy neki. Lemondóan legyint egyet, ami inkább részeges csapkodásnak hat. Mivel az is. – Hazamegyünk!  
Hangja monoton, leheletének alkoholszaga pedig az arcomba csapódik, ahogy megszólal:  
– Hozzám? – kérdezi. Nagyon ki lehet már ütve.  
– Hozzád – erősítem meg. Bár csábító a gondolat, hogy elvigyem Tomoya lakására, és ott hagyjam mindhármat főni a saját levében. Megérdemelnék, az egyszer biztos!  
Lassan felnyalábolom, majd hálát adok az égnek, amiért összesen három utcányira lakik az apró bártól. Rendszerint ide szoktunk járni, mivel csendes, nyugodt hely, ráadásul meglepően diszkrét is. A tulaj, avagy a csapos mióta Royzként ismer minket sem szivárogtatta ki a görbe estéink részleteit, amit rendszeres látogatásainkkal hálálunk meg neki. Bár aki látott már részeg embert, az körülbelül tudja, milyen dolgok esnek meg velünk itt.  
A tipikus éjszakai, hűvös nyári levegő fogad minket, ahogy kilépünk onnan a sötét utcára. Subaru szinte már-már alszik rajtam, így végig vonszolom azon a közel nyolcszáz méternyi távon. Ha Koudai komolyan képes ezt minden héten megcsinálni, minden elismerésem! Olyan, mintha az embert kötéllel húznák visszafelé, és percenként haladna előre pár centimétert.  
Végül egy csigánál is lassabban érkezünk meg Subaru lakására. Szerencse, amiért földszinten lakik a lépcső most igazán nem hiányozna. Rendben, lássuk a kulcsokat! Biztos valamelyik zsebében lesz…  
– Kuina, az nem ott van – kotyogott közbe. Ezek szerint kezd ébredezni, ami korántsem túl jó jel, ugyanis idáig egészen békés volt.  
– Miről beszélsz? – motyogom, miközben a farzsebéből kihalászom a lakás kulcsát és kinyitom az ajtót. Épp vinném befele, amikor megragadja a csuklóm és ujjaimat az ágyékára szorítja. Miért büntetnek engem odafent?  
– Hát tudod… Erről – válaszolja végül, mire elkapom a kezem. Ilyen játékokba még ha józan lenne sem biztos, hogy belemennék. Átkarolom a vállát, majd besegítem az előszobájába. Gyorsan végig futtatom a fejemben az alaprajzot, aztán a szobája felé terelem, ahol elfektetem az ágyán.  
Rohadt meleg van idebent, így ablakot nyitok, hátha hűl egy kicsit a helyiség. A hőmérőre pillantok, ami az éjjeliszekrényen van elhelyezve. Harminc fok. Itt huszonhatnál kevesebb nem lesz, az egyszer biztos.  
Az ágyhoz lépek, a párnát pedig a fejtámlának támasztom. Megpróbálom ülő helyzetbe tornázni Subarut, aztán lehúzom róla a pólóját, őt magát pedig a párnának döntöm. A nadrágját is elkezdem hámozni róla, mire halkan megszólal.  
– Tudod, egész izgató így látni téged a lábaim között.  
Ettől féltem. Ujjaival a hajamba túr, simogatni kezdi a fejemet, miközben egyre közelebb húz az ágyékához. Egy pillanatra lefagyok, aztán elsöprő sebességgel állok fel és viszem a ruhákat a fürdőbe. Most már biztos meglesz egyedül is.  
Karok kulcsolódnak a derekam köré, nyakamat forró lehelet csapja meg, majd lassan végig nyal rajta egy nyelv. Testemet hirtelen elönti a melegség, szívem hihetetlen sebességre kapcsol. Elfordítom a fejem és hagyom, hadd ismerje meg a szám Subaruét. Nálam nagyobb barmot keresve sem lehetne találni, az egyszer biztos, de az eszem már megint a másodsorba szorult. Fogadni mernék, egyszer ez lesz a vesztem.  
Másnap reggel ugyanazok a karok fonódnak körém és ugyanaz a nyelv ízlelgeti a sajátomat.  
– Csak azt mond meg, hogyan magyarázzuk meg a srácoknak? – suttogta a fülembe, mire értetlenül pislogok rá.  
– Mégis miért kéne?  
Elfordul tőlem, lehajol valamiért a földre, majd felemeli a nadrágom, a zsebből előhúzza a telefonomat. Kíváncsian oldom fel a kijelzőt. Tíz nem fogadott hívás, öt darab Koudai, kettő Tomoya és három Kazuki, plusz egy SMS a basszusgitárosunktól. Kérdőn pillantok fel.  
– Arra ébredtem, hogy a hülye telefonod rezgett, ne nézz így rám! Aztán úgy a hatodiknál már elkezdtelek felkelteni, innen pedig ne akard hallani a folytatást, oké? – magyarázkodott, mire elnevettem magam. Nem csoda, ha a maradék négy hívást egyikünk sem hallotta. Nemtörődöm módon nyitom meg az SMS-t, ajkaim pedig újabb mosolyra húzódnak, ahogy elolvasom azt.  
– Hoppá! – fordítom Subaru felé a kijelzőt, aki elégedett hümmögéssel fogadja a dolgokat.  
Kuina, vedd már fel, annyira kínos ez az egész! Tomoya nem árulja el, hogy miért zsibbad a fenekem, attól félek, történt valami OLYAN.  
– Kicsi, naiv KouD – csücsöríti a száját az énekes.


End file.
